<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春华秋实 by RACHEL_SHIKAKU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447315">春华秋实</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU'>RACHEL_SHIKAKU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏，太阳仿佛能将一切都燃烧殆尽。行人撑着伞在街巷商铺里挑挑拣拣，偶尔有精力旺盛的孩子打闹追逐着飞奔过去。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Byule/Moon Byulyi|Sandeul/Lee Junghwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春华秋实</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>来自lofter@星光灿烂记录簿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏，太阳仿佛能将一切都燃烧殆尽。行人撑着伞在街巷商铺里挑挑拣拣，偶尔有精力旺盛的孩子打闹追逐着飞奔过去。<br/>  外面的一切都很灼热，二楼的房间此时拉上了窗帘。   <br/> “这丫头明码标价，5万，一分不多一分不少。”叼着烟的老板娘神色平静，好像就没觉得能把她卖出去似的。  <br/>  “5万，你家那丫头别是个疯子。这儿哪有人付得起。”<br/>  “是哎，所以她就卖不出去呗。”<br/>  这里就是个最普通不过的市井之地，街边的发廊或是按摩店，再稍微高档一些的就是夜总会，给个暗号和钞票就能获得一夜风流快活。<br/>  前些日子店里来了个清秀漂亮的女高中生，听说名字叫文星伊。她静静的站在那儿，穿着一身干净简单的白裙子，晶莹的汗珠沿着鬓角落到洁白的脖颈上，像一朵馥郁芬芳的白百合。<br/>  文星伊因为家里的事已经辍学了，又不知道是哪个缺德的“朋友”介绍她来这里做工。她用手背轻轻擦掉下巴上的汗珠，像一朵花抖去露水儿似的惹人怜爱。<br/>  老板娘和她摊了牌，问她要不要做这份活儿。<br/>  她似乎对这事儿一点儿也不惊讶，眨着晶亮的眸子点了点头。<br/>  听说这片地也要拆迁了，要给一个大老板投资做写字楼。老板娘就当她是给店里打个下手，就管不着她到底做不做鸡，反正手里头的姑娘也不缺。<br/>  姑娘是不缺，奔着她来的客人倒是不少。<br/>  文星伊偶尔就躺在店里的藤编椅上，头顶是吱吱作响的老旧电风扇，她有些昏昏欲睡。<br/>  有辆汽车不熟路况，司机硬是挤进了这条窄巷子里。后座下来个西装革履的年轻男人，驾驶的司机也匆匆下车点头哈腰。<br/>  汽车暂时出不去了，但人总要找个地方歇一歇。  <br/>  文星伊从黏腻灼热的午睡里睁开眼，看到有个男人在店门口的屋檐下避阳。明明这么热的天气还穿这样严整的西装，估计很不好受。<br/>  “您要不要进来呢……外面太热了。”文星伊小心翼翼地出声询问。<br/>  男人犹豫再三，还是耐不住酷暑踏进了店门。店内有劣质洗发水香精的味道，他不太适应的皱了眉头。<br/>  文星伊领着他到座位上，“可以把外套脱下来的，我去调整电风扇。”<br/>  他当然知道这种街巷里的理发店不能随便乱进，会有啰哩巴嗦的女人藏着掖着说些暗话。但他也没想到，像文星伊这样年轻的女孩子也会在这种店里做工，心里倒是觉得有点可惜。<br/>  好像有人把一朵漂亮的花拦腰折断了似的。<br/>  “为什么要在这里工作。”<br/>  “因为缺钱啊……或者说，我只是在等一个人带我走。”<br/>  她的侧脸很漂亮，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意回答了这个问题，没有丝毫犹豫和羞愧。如果不是缺钱谁会来做这份工呢，所以都应该心知肚明才对。<br/>  文星伊又补充了一句，好像只有她在自说自话。<br/>  “你叫什么名字？”<br/>  “李灿多。”<br/>  “我叫文星伊。”<br/>  “啊我刚刚在你胸口的名牌上看到了。”<br/>  文星伊倒了一杯冰水，杯壁立即起了一层薄薄的冰雾。<br/>  李灿多接过水杯时，听到文星伊轻轻地笑了。<br/>  “盯着女孩子的胸口看可不礼貌啊。”<br/>  “对不起……”<br/>  他果真就听话的挪开了视线。<br/>  她还是太过吸引人，天生长着这样的脸的话，不是应该在哪里都应该成为宠儿的吗？<br/>  风扇只对着李灿多一个人吹，文星伊和他保持着一定的距离。汗水浸透了她白色的裙子，能够看到她后背若隐若现的内衣背带，还有纤细的腰肢。文星伊偶尔会抬起手背拂去汗珠，连蹙起的眉头都很美。<br/>  “一直盯着我看，要来吗？”<br/>  “什么……”<br/>  “照顾我的生意。”<br/>  “你也会这么对别的客人说吗。”<br/>  “真直白啊……我才不会这样对他们说，他们支付不起这个价格。”<br/>  店里原来还有一个二楼，上面是一个房间，窗帘拉的紧紧的。房间里的布局很简单，一台电扇，一张桌子，还有铺了凉席的床。<br/>  文星伊从楼下的冰箱里带了一盒冰，跪坐在桌子前泡茶。是液体淡黄色的麦茶，茶包在玻璃水壶里上下浮动。她打开冰盒，将冰块一颗颗丢进去。<br/>  这么多冰块，会在他们结束的时候融化在茶水里。<br/>  李灿多看着她的背影，没由来的感到萧瑟。<br/>  是绽放的正漂亮，根茎却已经腐烂的花。<br/>  “需要我先洗个澡吗？”她将马尾辫放下来，头发就乖乖的趴在她的肩头。<br/>  “不用了……”<br/>  “我是第一次，没有什么自信心。但是对你来说应该不会很亏吧。”<br/>  李灿多也不知道该怎么解释他也是第一次……嫖娼。<br/>  她跪坐在李灿多身前，仔仔细细的给他解开衬衫扣子。是刚刚碰过冰块的原因吗，文星伊的手指还是冰凉的。<br/>  她用唇试探性的吻他，李灿多搂住她的腰肢，贴近她柔软的唇瓣。只需轻轻借力就能攻入她湿热的口腔，舌尖轻轻一挑就能带着她起舞。<br/>  李灿多的手从大腿上划过，撩起她的裙摆，从臀部向上抚摸，她的背上都是细密的汗珠。平日里那些客人是怎样如狼似虎看着她透出的内衣的呢，李灿多用手指一拢解开扣子，她胸前两团饱满就跳脱而出。<br/>  是手掌能够刚好握住的程度，柔软的像是果冻，从指缝里露出洁白软嫩的白肉。提起衣服边缘向上拉，将连衣裙丢弃在地方，露出她曼妙的身体。<br/>  李灿多用舌尖恋恋不舍地舔着她的唇角，转而吻向她纤细的脖颈，逐渐将她推到在床榻上。<br/>  一边轻轻揉搓着她胸前两团奶球，还是正在发育期的小女孩，乳尖透着鲜嫩可口的粉红色，还能摸到小小的硬块儿。鲜红色的小红豆挺立起，欲拒还迎似的顶着手掌心的软肉，又迎来更加用力的爱抚。<br/>  文星伊还会皱着眉头，从鼻腔里哼出软绵绵的娇嗔，“揉疼我了。”<br/>  黏腻的吻落到平坦的腰腹，沿着腰线一路向下。文星伊喘息时，小腹会轻微起伏。<br/>  她像只濒临绝境的兔子，浑身僵硬不得动弹。额上浮起一层汗珠浸湿发丝，黏在脸颊和脖颈处。明明对接下来的未知感到茫然和恐慌，却仍然会说些谄媚的话。<br/>  李灿多摸像她大腿根部，令她双腿打开缠在腰侧。内裤底层那块薄薄的布已经被水染成深色，用手指撇开，就能看到湿润又青涩的花穴。<br/>  “反正都是会痛的吧，干脆一点就好啦。”<br/>  文星伊用脚背蹭着李灿多的腰，有些大方的过于坦然。<br/>  硬挺的肉棒毫无征兆就闯进湿润的幽谷，从最浅处一点点塞进陌生的穴口，直到她吞的满满当当才缓缓抽送起来。顶上传来文星伊隐忍的喘息声，夹杂着浓重的哭腔说着断断续续的话。<br/>  “嗯…啊…慢，慢一点……”<br/>  她显然还不太适应这样的速度，只能在李灿多留有缓冲的瞬间迎合着她。一开始被塞满的痛楚感渐渐降低，很快有令感官都快失灵的灼烫快感涌上，神经都要被烧灼断裂。<br/>  她娇软细碎的呻吟声和窗外行人嘈杂的声音混在一起，电风扇在咯吱咯吱的发响，也能听见结合处不断抽插发出淫靡的水声。<br/>  杯子里的冰块悄然消融，提示着时间飞也得流逝，成为杯壁上那一层薄薄的水珠，滴落在桌面上。<br/>  她身下的凉席也被相合的身体滴下一层透明的液体，身体都在过度的灼热中变得滚烫通红。<br/>  直到李灿多深深的刺进她身体最深处，顶到能够使故事抵达高峰的敏感点，能感受到文星伊轻微的战栗着，汗珠从额上滴落。李灿多抽出肉棒，白浊液迅速喷洒在她大腿内侧，和先前透明的蜜液交叠在一起。<br/>  她听到了窗外有人按着自行车铃的声音，又好像一切都安静下来了，没有先前那么令人恐慌的嘈杂。<br/>  李灿多抱着她到浴室里，水流冲洗着身体时文星伊才反应过来了。<br/>  自己短暂的花期似乎要比别人更早的开始凋谢了。<br/>  那一壶麦茶变得清凉甘甜，文星伊换好衣服，跪坐在桌前将麦茶倒进玻璃杯里，递到李灿多跟前。<br/>  “之后会给我支票吧。”她的脸颊红晕未退。<br/>  “拿到钱之后要去哪里。”李灿多像是在问她。<br/>  “离开这里，以后也不会做这种事了。”<br/>  李灿多还想说些什么，但没能说出口。<br/>  文星伊拿起茶杯将冰冷的麦茶一饮而尽，李灿多学着她的样子一口喝下去。<br/>  “李先生，后会无期。”<br/>   好像所有的炎热都随着这杯麦茶消失了。<br/>  一同离开的，还有穿着白裙像百合花一样的姑娘。<br/>——ed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>